The 12 Black Pearl
by ZerlinLithaDeer
Summary: maaf ff ini sedit geje karena pada saat itu pada saat itu masih coba-coba dan tiba-pengen masukkin ke sini hehe... di ff ini yang mereka cari hanyalah 1 yaitu black pearl dan berkumpul sebagai 'EXO'
1. Chapter 1

The 12 Black Pearl

Thunder & Ice controler (Chapter 1)

chen pov

"chen ah..."panggil seorang yeoja separuh baya

"iya umma...?"tanyaku lirih

"kenapa kamu melamun terus?"tanya umma

"gwenchana umma..."jawabku sambil menyunggingkan seyum yg paling manis

"apakah benar kamu tidak apa-apa? "tanya umma meyakinkan

"tidak apa-apa umma"

"baiklah kalau begitu umma mau pergi dulu sebentar"

"baik umma"

umma segera meninggalkanku untuk pergi ,tetap saja aku termenung di depan jendela sambil memandang langit yg sudah mulai gelap

"kenapa sepertinya aku merasa sangat terpencil disini?" gumamku

Ting Tong!

aku segera berdiri dan menuju ke bawah untuk membukakan pintu.

"hai chen chen!"kata namja berpipi chubby tersebut ceria sambil masuk ke dalam rumah chen.

"oh hai xiumin hyung"jawabku sembari menutup pintu.

Xiumin langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa yg berada tepat di depan perapian, sementara aku segera membuat coklat hangat untuk hyungku yang satu ini.

"kenapa rumahmu sangat sepi?" tanyanya sembari melihat berkeliling.

"ummaku sedang berbelanja dan appa sedang di luar kota"kataku sambil menaruh coklat hangat di meja yg berada di depanku dan Xiumin.

"apa ummamu baru saja pergi?"mengambil coklat hangat yg tadi sudah aku sajikan.

"ya...dan katanya hanya sebentar saja"kataku.

aku duduk di sebelah xiumin hyung. sejak kecil aku bersahabat dengannya.

"apakah kamu sedang sedih?"

"ya begitulah..."jawabku lirih

"apa yg sedang kamu pikirkan?"tanyanya sekali lagi sambil menaruh secangkir coklat hangat yg masih setengah diminum.

"aku juga tidak mengerti tetapi,sepertinya aku memiliki firasat buruk tentang apa yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi..."

"apa maksudmu ?" tanya Xiumin agak bingung

"ada bencana yg akan menyerang keluargaku..."

"jadi..."

"sepertinya umma yg akan tertimpa bencana..."

"hah?!"teriaknya

Xiumin hampir saja menendang coklat panasnya ...aku tahu kadang-kadang hyungku yg satu ini sangat alay.

"aku harus menyelamatkan ummaku..."

aku beranjak meninggalkan Xiumin sendirian di depan luar sana hujan sudah mulai turun.'apakah bencana itu akan benar-benar menimpa umma?semoga saja tidak,aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yg telah merawatku dari kecil'

"Chen !"panggil Xiumin dari jauh

aku langsung membalik badanku.

"ada apa hyung?"

Xiumin mendekat ke arahku dan menggandeng tanganku.

"apakah bencana yg menimpa ummamu berasal dari mimpi?"Tanyanya dan masih saja menggandeng tanganku.

"iya,waeyo?"

"kenapa kamu mempercayai itu?"

"karena,sepertinya bencana itu akan benar-benar terjadi"

"...semestinya itu tidak jadi kenyataan"gumamnya

Chen pov end

"memang kenapa?"tanya chen

"aku rasa itu bukan kenyataan..."kata Xiumin lirih

"yah, kau tidak mempercayai aku juga tidak apa-apa hanya saja aku akan tetap teguh dengan pendirianku"jawab chen

Xiumin hanya diam saja dan Chen segera bersiap-siap untuk mencari umma.

"aku akan pergi sekarang..."kata chen"apakah kau mau ikut?"

"ya boleh saja..."

"kalau begitu,kajja!"ajak chen

Chen dan Xiumin segera keluar dan berpencar untuk mencari ,mereka juga bingung harus mencari kemana.

"yeoboseo...Xiumin hyung!"panggil Chen dari panggilan telpon

"ada apa chen?"tanya Xiumin sembari menggangkat panggilan dari chen

Xiumin pov.

"apakah kamu telah menemukan ummaku?"tanya chen

"belum..."jawabku

"ah..."desah hyungku dari telpon

"apakah kamu sudah menemukan umma?"

"belum juga..."

"yah...kalau begitu kita harus menacarinya lagi"

"baiklah hyung kalau kamu sudah menemukan ummaku segeralah telpon aku"

aku segera memutuskan sambungan telpon dari tidak tahu harus kemana lagi karena jalan ini sungguh ramai di kerubungi oleh ratusan ,tiba-tiba aku melihat orang yg sangat familiar dan sepertinya itulah adalah ummanya ...benar itu adalah ummanya Chen, jadi saat umma Chen masih berada dekat di depanku aku lansung menelpon dongsaengku.

"yoboseo,Chen!"

"ada apa hyung?"tanya Chen

"aku sudah menemukan ummamu"jawabku sambil menatap umma Chen yg lama-kelamaan sudah beranjak pergi

"di mana hyung?"

"di depan mini market"

"mini market mana?"

"di dekat sekolah kita ..."

"aku akan segera ke sana"

"tetapi,umma sudah beranjak pergi"

"kalau begitu kamu ikutin!"

"ok!tapi,jangan lama-lama"

aku segera memutuskan sambungan ...walaupun hari ini hujannya deras sekali,tetap saja orang berjalan desak-desakan disini walaupun begitu aku tetap saja bisa melihat umma chen.

"Xiumin hyung!"paggil seorang namja dari kejauhan "mana umma?"

"kenapa kau cepat sekali datang kesini?"tanyaku

"itu tidak perlu aku mana umma?"

"itu..."jawabku sambil menunjuk yeoja separuh baya

"kita harus menghentikan umma!"kata Chen "kajja!"

ya...aku tidak tau apa yg sebenarnya harus aku lakukan tetapi,tetap saja aku harus mengikuti dongsaengku yg satu ini.

"umma!"panggil Chen

"Chen ah!"kata umma Chen sembari mendekati aku dan Chen "kenapa kamu ada disini dengan Xiumin ah?"

"umma harus ikut aku!"ajak Chen

"lho..waeyo?"

"sebentar lagi bencana akan menimpa !"

"tapi,umma masih harus berbelanja lagi"kata umma

"sudahlah umma aku rasa perkataan Chen itu benar..."kataku

"tapi,kalau umma harus pulang sekarang pasti umma tidak bisa beli kebutuhan rumah lagi..."kata umma

"ayolah umma..."pinta chen yg semakin takut

"iya umma"ajakku

"tidak!umma akan tetap disini!"

"umma..."kata Chen

tiba-tiba ada petir yg siap menghancurkan kota seoul

DUARRR!

"ayo umma!"ajakku

sekali lagi petir menggelegar

DUARRR!

"kejadian ini memang sama seperti di mimpiku"gumam Chen

"Awas chen!"teriakku

Xiumin pov end.

'keluarkan kekuatanmu'

'apa?'

'kamu mempunyai kekuatan yg tersembunyi di dalam tubuhmu'

'...'

'cepatlah keluarkan kekuatnmu!'

'baiklah!'

"dan sekarang aku tahu siapa diriku!"

DUARRR!

JDERRR!

"ternyata dia sudah bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya"gumam Xiumin "kalau begitu aku juga akan membantunya"

Xiumin segera berlari menjauh dari ,diam-diam Xiumin membantu Chen dari jauh.

"umma..."panggil Xiumin,nyaris saja tidak terdengar oleh umma Chen

"ya...?"

"ikut saya..."kata Xiumin sembari menarik pelan tanggan umma chen

Xiumin menyuruh umma Chen untuk mengikuti mengajak umma chen untuk berlindung dari Serangan petir yg bisa dibilang sudah sangat gila.

"bagaimana dengan Chen ah.."tanya umma Chen lirih

"dia akan baik-baik saja umma...kalau begitu umma tunggu disini saja..."

"kamu mau ngapain?"

"saya akan membantu Chen"kata xiumin sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan umma Chen

"hati-hati ya..."kata umma Chen

"baik umma"

Xiumin segera menghampiri Chen yg sejak tadi bertarung dangan ...Chen sudah mulai kelelahan dan sudah tidak kuat untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannya lagi.

"Chen !"panggil Xiumin

"ada apa hyung?"jawab Chen agak lemas

"cepat kesini!"

"tapi,aku masih bertarung dengan petir"

"sudahlah,ayo cepat kesini!"

"baik!"jawab chen sambil berlari secepat mungkin agar tidak terkena petir yg menyambar ke bisa dibilang petir-petir ini sangat gila.

"bagaimana dengen petir-petir itu?"tanya chen

"kita biarkan saja..."

"masa kita biarkan saja?"tanya chen bingung

"iya,memang mau kita apakan lagi?"tanya Xiumin pura-pura bodoh

"ya...kita apakan gitu..."kata chen terputus

"peganglah ini.."kata Xiumin sambil menyerahkan sebuah pin yg belum pernah Chen lihat.

"apa ini?"

"ambil saja..."

chen lansung mengambil pin tersebut dari tangan ,tiba-tiba Chen merasa pusing sekali dan saat itu juga badai petir mulai segera mengajak Chen ke toko tempat umma Chen berlindung agar suhu tubuhnya bisa normal kembali.

"pin apa ini?" tanya Chen agak linglung

"itu adalah pin..."jawab Xiumin

"yg aku maksud sebenarnya buat apa pin ini?"

"kau pasti juga akan tau sendiri"

xiumin meminta pada umma Chen agar memberikannya sebotol air untuk dirinya dan juga Chen.

"tetapi,kamu kan yg memberikannya kepadaku?seharusnya hyung juga memberitahuku"kata chen lirih

"sudahlah chen ah...kamu jangan terlalu banyak bicara"kata umma

"ne umma..."

xiumin segera memberi chen air minum untuk menghilangkan semua keletihannya yg sedari tadi sudah menyelamatkan dirinya dan juga umma Chen.

"makasih..."kata Chen sambil meminum air dari Xiumin.

"ne"

The 12 Black Pearl

wind controler (Chapter 2)

seoul high school at 2pm

"sehun ah!"panggil seorang namja dari kejauhan

"ne?oh...kai ,ada apa kamu memanggil aku"

"bolehkah aku pulang bersamamu?"tanya kai

"waeyo?"

"ya aku cuma ingin pulang bersamamu..."

"baiklah"

"gamsahamnida"

"cheonmaneyo"

Kai segera mengikuti langkah Sehun yg sudah agak jauh melihat berkeliling, tiba-tiba kai merasa di belakang mereka ada yg mengikuti.

"sehun ah..."

"ne?"tanya Sehun sembari menghentikan langkahnya "waeyo?"

"sepertinya ada mengikuti kita dari tadi"

"memang siapa?"

"aku juga tidak tau..."

"kalau begitu kita terus saja" jawab Sehun tidak peduli

"ne"kata kai dan segera meneruskan langkahnya

kai dan sehun berjalan dalam ...karena bisa dibilang mereka baru kenal 1 hari karena hari ini adalah hari pertama tahun ajaran baru dan mereka sama-sama murid baru. tetapi,entah kenapa kai merasa dia dan sehun sudah kenal akrab.

"kai sshi"

"ne...ada apa?"

"aku seperti sudah mengenalmu sejak dulu"

"aku juga merasa begitu sih"

"apakah kita sudah bertemu sebelumnya?"tanya sehun.

kai hanya diam saja tetapi,tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak jelas bentuknya.

"a...a...apa itu?"

"ada apa kai hyung?"tanya sehun agak merinding

"a..aku melihat seseorang tetapi,bentuknya tidak seperti manusia..."

"di mana?"tanya sehun sekali lagi

"tadi aku melihatnya disitu" kata kai sambil menunjuk tempat dimana dia melihatnya

"tetapi,disana tidak ada apa-apa"kata sehun

"ya memang,dia sudah menghilang"

"tadi hyung melihatnya disana kan?"

"iya,waeyo?"kata kai balik bertanya

"di sana kan memang ada rumah yg berhantu"

"a...apa?!"

"ne..itu memang benar"

"tapi,dari dulu aku tidak pernah melihat makhluk seperti itu?"

"ya...aku juga tidak tau kebenarannya"

kai segera meninggalkan sehun sendirian di depan rumah tua ,sepertinya sehun tidak melihat berkeliling memandangi rumah tua tersebut,baginya rumah tua tersebut memiliki ke khasan sendiri.'apakah aku harus masuk ke rumah itu?apa aku harus pulang?ah...lebih baik aku pulang saja kalau aku tidak segera pulang pasti umma akan marah besar'

"ayo kai hyung...,lho mana kai?bukannya tadi dia ada disini?"

'mending aku pulang saja'

Kim house at 2:30 pm

"umma aku pulang..."kata kai sembari mengelap peluhnya yg sudah sebesar biji jagung

"waeyo ? kamu sangat berkeringat"tanya umma

"gwenchana umma,aku mau mandi dulu..."jawab kai.

kai meningglkan ummanya yg masih saja belum puas dengan jawaban anaknya sebenarnya tidak ingin mandi tetapi,karena dia malas berhadapan dengan ummanya sendiri dia terpaksa untuk mandi.'hmm...apakah sehun tadi marah?semoga saja tidak karena,aku tadi benar-benar sangat ketakutan...ah sudahlah'.

at park,unknown time

"sehun ah"panggil seorang yeoja wajahnya sangat mirip dengan sehun

"oh noona..."kata sehun

"kenapa kamu tidak segera pulang"tanyanya

"gwenchana noona,hanya ingin merasakan hawa-hawa segar disini"jawab sehun sembari menatap ke arah kolam ikan yg airnya sudah agak keruh "kenapa noona tiba-tiba ada disini?"

"tadi noona hanya ingin jalan-jalan di taman tetapi,tiba-tiba noona melihat kamu sedang termenung disini"

"ohh..."

"kalau gitu ayo kita pulang"ajak yeoja itu

"baik noona"

sehun segera berdiri dan mengikuti noonanya tersebut. tetapi,sepertinya tungkainya tidak bisa menahan berat badannya dan akhirnya dia jatuh merasa dirinya di tarik dari belakang, tapi ia merasa hanya dia dan noonanya sendiri yg berada disini.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya noonanya sambil membantu dongsaengnya

"gwenchana noona ,tetapi aku merasa ada yg menarikku dari belakangnya"jawab sehun.

sehun mencoba untuk berdiri tetapi,hasilnya nihil. Tetap saja dia tidak mampu berdiri.

Sehun pov.

'kenapa aku tidak dapat berdiri?padahal tidak ada yg menarikku,benar-benar aneh!'

"kamu pasti masih bisa berdiri!"

"iya...sebenernya aku masih bisa berdiri ,tetapi ada yang menarikku dari belakang!"kataku dengan nada tinggi

kadang-kadang aku juga sangat sebal dengan noonaku ini,ya...memang kelakuannya tidak bisa ...

"tolong!"teriak kakakku

"ada apa noona?" posisi begini aku masih bisa meraih tangan noona, tetapi makin lama noona semakin tertarik ke belakang.

"noona!"teriakku sembari menarik kakiku.

'akhirnya kakiku bisa juga ditarik'

"noona?"tanyaku sambil mendekat ke arah noonaku yg tergeletak di ,tiba-tiba noona berubah bentuk menjadi sosok makhluk yang sangat menakutkan.

"RAUURRR!"gerang noonaku yg bagiku sangat hebat sekali "aku akan memakanmu sekarang!"

"AKHH!"teriakku

"Sehun !"panggil kai "Gwenchana ?"

"huh huh huh hu... gwenchana kai hyung..."balasku "aku tadi kenapa?"

"kamu tadi ketiduran disini dan... tiba-tiba kau menjerit seperti habis melihat sesosok arwah yg gentayangan"

"oh ya?aku masih di sekolah?"

"ya...mau dimana lagi kalau bukan sekolah"

"ohh...sudah berapa lama aku tidur disini?"

"aku juga tidak tau tapi,bagiku sudah 2 jam setengah..."

"hah?!berarti aku udah tidur lama banget?"

"ya bisa jadi...oh ya emang kamu mimpi apa?"tanya kai sambil mengubah posisi duduknya

"ah!mimpiku sangat menyeramkan"jawabku

aku melihat ke arah halaman,di sana memang pemandangannya bagus banget tapi... hawa-hawa di sana sangat menyeramkan dan membuatku memilih melihat seluruh isi kelas.

tetapi entah kenapa aku tetap saja melihat ke luar ,sesaat aku melihat seseorang...ya,seseorang yg mirip sekali seperti itu memang dia?aku tidak boleh berpikir yg aneh-aneh... aku harus berpikir yg baik-baik bayangan itu menghilang, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian muncul lagi dan lama-kelamaan semakin dekat...semakin dekat... semakin dekat dan... bayangan itu ada di depan wajahku!

"WAAA!"jeritku sambil menendang ke arah depan dan akhirnya aku jatuh terguling ke lantai

"aa...ada apa sehun ah?"kata hyungku agak terbata-bata

"han... ha... hantu!"jeritku sekali lagi

"mana?!"

"i... itu!"

"mana?gak ada apa-apa?"

"tadi dia ada disitu!"

"tapi,gak kamu hanya mengkhayal!"

"tapi,tadi dia benar-benar ada disitu!"

"oh ya?!tapi,sekarang mana buktinya?"

"udah... ah pasti itu hanya khayalan aku pulang"

"udah aku bilang kan"

"kajja!"

aku masih aja agak ...memang hari ini adalah hari yg paling aneh bagiku karena, hari ini aku mimpi yg aneh dan tadi aku melihat noonaku persis seperti di dalam tidak tau apa yg harus aku lakukan sekarang,aku hanya bisa berjalan menuju rumahku bersama kai hyung dengan pikiranku yg sangat kacau-balau.

saat kai bertanya aku diam saja dan terus berjalan dengan muka menunduk dan hampir saja aku bertabrakan dengan orang yg lalu-lalang di jalan itu.'kenapa pikiranku hari ini sangat kacau?apakah ini karena kejadian yg aku alami tadi?sepertinya tidak!kalau begitu apa?!.Aku sangat butuh orang yg mau membantuku... tetapi,siapa?!kai?andwae!dia tidak bisa membantuku sama sekali,dia hanya bisa mentertawai apa yg aku ceritakan kepadanya...umma dan appa?oh...itu tidak bisa diharapkan lagi pasti bisa-bisa mereka akan mengomeliku habis-habisan,lalu siapa?batu?ya...pasti mereka hanya bisa mendengarkan tapi,tidak akan memberikan solusi ... memang dunia ini penuh dengan cobaan!'.

"Sehun ah..."panggil kai lirih

"ne... ?"tanyaku

"kamu sepertinya ada masalah?"

"ohh tidak-tidak,aku tidak mempunyai masalah apa-apa"jawabku bohong

"tapi,kenapa mukamu menunjukkan kalau kamu punya banyak sekali masalah?"tanya kai lagi

"enggak kok...enggak,aku hanya letih saja..."

"bener?"tanya kai menyakinkan

"ne"

"kamu gak bohong kan?"

"enggak...beneran aku gak bohong!"

"ya udah kalau kamu punya masalah ceritaiin ke aku ya?"

"ne kai hyung..."

"dan sekarang kamu bisa cerita ke aku"

"ohh...tidak-tidak,aku tidak punya masalah apa-apa"

"aku tidak memaksamu kok!"

"ohh... gamsahamnida hyung... "

"ne..."

Sehun pov end.

sehun dan kai terus berjalan hingga mereka tidak tau harus pergi kemana sibuk dengan pikirannya yang melayang entah ... entah apa yg sedang dipikirkan olehnya,dia hanya melihat jalanan dengan tatapan kosong dan terkadang dia juga menendangi kerikil yg menghalangi terbayang baginya apabila dia bertemu dengan noonanya yg sudah menjelma menjadi makhluk yg sangat ganas dan sebenarnya agak risih dengan keadaan yg hening ini karena ia ingin mengajak Sehun hyung bercanda ,tetapi sepertinya Sehun sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

Seberapa menyedihkan kalau dirinya hanya berjalan dengan mulut terkatup rapat dan hanya memandangi jalan dengan tatapan kosong?ya... itu terkadang juga menjadi ciri-ciri dari dirinya yg sedang merana.

Sedangkan Sehun,tetap saja dia melakukan hal-hal yg sudah ia lakukan dari tadi dengan tatapan kosong yg semakin juga semakin kesal dengan dirinya sendiri karena,melakukan hal-hal yg tidak ia ingin langsung pulang ke rumah tetapi,kakinya tidak mengijikan dirinya untuk sebenarnya ingin bercanda dengan kai tapi,dia takut kalau kai marah-marah karena itu bisa dilihat dari wajahnya yang semakin kusut dan lama-lama begitu suram... Sungguh aneh perasaan mereka berdua.

"kai hyung... "panggil Sehun

"ne?waeyo?"Tanya Kai

"Rumahku sudah dekat, apakah hyung mau mampir dulu?"tanya Sehun

"ohh... gamsahamnida hpsudah memperbolehkan aku ke rumahmu"jawab kai

"jadi,apakah hyung mau mampir dulu?"

"apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"gwenchana hyung..."

"baiklah"

Kai segera mengikuti Sehun yg agak menarik pergelangan begitu Kai hanya bisa tutup mulut karena,terkadang Sehun ini agak pemarah, tetapi tiba-tiba...

BRAKK!

"AKH!"jerit Kai dan Sehun berbarengan

"apa itu?!"Tanya Sehun

"aku juga tidak tau!"jawab kai agak ngos-ngosan sambil mengelap bibirnya yg berdarah "tadi,sepertinya ada yg memukul kita... "kata sehun

"ne... "

Kim Minseok House

"Xiumin hyung?"tanya chen

"waeyo?"tanya xiumin

"kok ngelamun,ada masalah?"Tanya chen lagi

"iya..."

"apa masalnya?"

"aku merasa ada yg menyerang temanku..."

"siapa?"

"aku harus menolongnya!"kata Xiumin sambil beranjak pergi

"kamu mau kemana?!tunggu aku!"teriak chen

Xiumin segera berangkat dengan kekuatannya ya... ice controller,dia mengambil sebagian air dari kolam renangnya dan sebagian lagi dari kolam ini memang kedengarannya agak konyol tapi,apa yg harus dia lakukan?mengambil air dari laut dan membekukannya?perbuatan yg lebih konyol!

Chen... dia bingung apakah dia harus mengeluarkan kekuatannya. kalau dia mengeluarkan thunder controlernya pasti seluruh kota seoul akan hancur akibat ,ya dia hanya mengikuti Xiumin yang sibuk dengan es-es yang melayang-layang disekitarnya.

"dimana sih tempatnya?"tanya chen yg agak gemetaran gara-gara perbuatan hyungnya

"bentar lagi kita juga sampai!"kata Xiumin agak kesal gara-gara Chen dari tadi tidak bisa diam

"dimana?" tanya chen yg keseribu kali

"tutup mulut!"perintah Xiumin sambil menyumpal mulut Chen dengan salah satu esnya

"lerdpasijhkahn!"jerit Chen

"kalau kau mau aku mencairkan esnya, kau harus diam dulu!"perintah Xiumin lagi

"ne!"jerit Chen lagi

Xiumin segera mencairkan ... memang dongsaengnya yg satu ini benar-benar membuatnya menjadi orang yg paling sengsara di seluruh begitu,Xiumin tetap harus menghargai Chen karena Chen sudah dia anggap sebagai dongsaeng kandungnya.

"eh... itu mereka!"pekik Xiumin

"mana?"tanya Chen

"itu!"kata Xiumin sambil menunjuk ke arah Sehun dan Kai "kajja!"

Xiumin dan Chen segera berlari ke arah Kai dan Sehun berada,mereka berdua segera membantu 2 namja yg tergeletak di tengah jalan itu. Tetapi,sebelum mereka sempat membantu tiba-tiba sesosok berbadan besar langsung menghantam mereka.

Duakkk!

Jdarrrr!

Brukkk!

akhirnya mereka berdua terpental agak jauh dari Kai dan Sehun. dan sosok saja tadi telah hilang.

"a...apa itu?"tanya Chen sambil mencoba untuk berdiri

"..."Xiumin diam saja

"kami juga gak tau!"jawab kai dari seberang sana

"apakah kalian tadi juga diserang?"tanya Xiumin

"iya hyung!"sekarang gantian Sehun yg menjawab

"aku akan mencarinya"geram Xiumin

"aku juga!"pekik Chen

"kau tidak usah ikut!"perintah Xiumin

"tapi,aku kan juga punya keku..."kata Chen terpotong karena mulutnya sekali lagi disumpal es.

"jangan bilang-bilang di depan mereka!"Perintah Xiumin sekali lagi sambil menatap tajam ke arah Chen

Akhirnya Xiumin kembali lagi untuk mencairkan di mulut itu,Kai dan Sehun hanya bisa bengong melihat hyung-hyungnya yg sedang bertengkar tadi.

Dan sekarang Xiumin dan Chen sibuk mencari musuh yg tadi menyerang mereka berempat tetapi,hasilnya tetap nihil

"pasti dia sudah pergi"Kata Xiumin kepada semua donsaengnya

"ne... bisa jadi begitu... "kata Chen juga

"terus sekarang gimana?"tanya Kai

"kita pulang saja..."kata Sehun

"kalau begitu kajja!"ajak Kai

"apakah benar tidak ada apa-apa?"tanya Xiumin nyaris tidak terdengar

"sudahlah hyung jangan khawatir lagi..."kata Chen

"iya hyung!"kata Kai ikut-ikutan

"ayo!"ajak Sehun

"baiklah..."kata Xiumin lirih

tetapi,dugaan mereka musuh itu datang lagi dan sekarang menyerang mereka dari belakang

Bruakkk!

Jdarrr!

"Sehun ah!"jerit mereka semua

"kamu tidak apa-apa?"tanya Xiumin

"Tidak apa-apa Xiumin sshi..."jawab Sehun sambil berdiri

Sehun tadi mencoba melindungi dengan tubuhnya sendiri tetapi, tiba-tiba ada kekuatan yang memaksa keluar dari dalam yang tadi melihat Kejadian itu agak kaget ,tetapi ia yakin pasti Sehun juga termasuk 12 guardian dunia dan Sehun lah yang terpilih menjadia guardian dengan kekuatan Wind sekarang yg kekuatannya telah bangkit 3 orang yaitu Chen,Sehun dan dirinya sendiri.

"Awas kai sshi!"pekik Sehun sambil mengeluarkan anginnya

Jdarrrr!

Sekarang adalah pertarungan yg sebenarnya. hanya saja petarungan ini hanya berlaku bagi 3 orang guardian dg kekuatannya masing-masing .Sementara itu Kai yg melihat mereka bertiga bertarung untuk diri mereka sendiri dan juga untuk melindungi Kai sangat takjub hanya saja dia tidak bisa ikut dalam pertarungan itu.

Kai pov.

aku melihat takjub ke arah mereka yang sedang bertarung melawan seseorang yg sangat kuat dengan serangannya yg mematikan. aku mencoba untuk membayangkan bagaimana rasanya ikut bertarung aku harus berlindung agar tidak terkena batu-batu yang kadang melayang tepat ke arahku dan kadang membantu dengan melemparkan batu yg barusan melayang ke arahku. sepertinya aku beruntung karena tidak usah mengeluarkan banyak tenaga, tetapi juga sengsara karena harus terkena batu-batu kerikil yang terlempar ke arahku.

The 12 Black Pearl

Teleportation Controler (Chapter 3)

"huh... huh... huh... dia sangat kuat sekali!"teriak Xiumin

"iya.." balas Chen dan Sehun bebarengan

"kamu bisa menjaga dirimu kan Kai ah?"tanya Chen

"ne chen hyung..."jawabku

"hati-hati kalau ada benda-benda yang melayang ke arahmu Kai sshi... "Ujar Sehun datar

"ne Sehun ah..."jawabku lagi

"kalian juga harus hati-hati..."kataku

"Cepat berlindung!"perintah Xiumin

Aku segera mencari tempat yang aman untuk aku masih memperhatikan mereka bertiga yang sibuk bertarung dengannya.

"Fire Controler!"Jeritnya

"Fire Controler?Apakah kamu Chanyeol ah?"Tanya Xiumin

Jdarrr!

Duarrr!

Bruakkk!

Xiumin masih saja bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri karena Dia mengerti akan kata-kata yang tadi dikatakan Oleh musuh mereka dan dia teringat dengan Masa lalunya.

Sedangkan Sehun dan Chen masih saja menyerang Chanyeol dengan sisa tenaga begitu aku juga harus membatu mereka yang kadang-kadang terlempar karena kekuatan Chanyeol yang begitu kuat.

Aku sebenarnya juga ingin mebantu mereka untuk mencoba berdiri lagi,tetapi Kata Chen aku tidak perlu membantu mereka karena bisa-bisa aku juga terluka.

Sebenarnya aku agak bosan untuk terus sembunyi disini,tetapi bagaimana lagi aku kan tidak mempunyai kekuatan seperti mereka dan aku hanya bisa mebantu mereka dengan tubuhku sendiri dan itu juga bisa membuat diriku terpental entah sampai kemana.

Chanyeol,dia bagiku adalah dongsaengnya Xiumin hyung karena tadi aku mendengar Xiumin hyung memanggi Chanyeol ah Sshi dengan kata "Donsaengku kenapa kamu jadi begini?"itulah apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Xiumin hyung

"Ah.. sungguh menyebalkan kalau hanya bersembunyi disini"Sunggutku

Aku terdiam tanpa bahasa,entah apa yang sekarang sedang aku luar sana mereka bertiga masih saja bergulat dengan sshi dan aku hanya termenung memandangi mereka.'Ah... sungguh menyebalkan!'

"kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini?"pintaku

"sampai kami semua bisa mengalahkan dia!"jawab Xiumin

"apakah aku boleh membantu kalian?"pintaku lagi

"andwe!"jawab Xiumin

"ayolah... aku ingin sekali membantu kalian... "kataku

"kamu dari tadi hanya ngomong itu-itu aja!"Sergah Chen

Aku semakin sebal saja karena mereka sama sekali tidak memperbolehkanku untu bagiku aku itu kuat-kuat saja walaupun cuma menggunakan tenagaku sendiri dan itu pasti bisa menbantu mereka walaupun cuma memabantu mendirikan mereka saja.

Bagiku itu sangat ... sungguh sengsara nasibku ini.


	2. The 12 Black Pearl Chap3

The 12 Black Pearl

Teleportation Controler (Chapter 3)

"huh... huh... huh... dia sangat kuat sekali!"teriak Xiumin

"iya.." balas Chen dan Sehun bebarengan

"kamu bisa menjaga dirimu kan Kai ah?"tanya Chen

"ne chen hyung..."jawabku

"hati-hati kalau ada benda-benda yang melayang ke arahmu Kai sshi... "Ujar Sehun datar

"ne Sehun ah..."jawabku lagi

"kalian juga harus hati-hati..."kataku

"Cepat berlindung!"perintah Xiumin

Aku segera mencari tempat yang aman untuk aku masih memperhatikan mereka bertiga yang sibuk bertarung dengannya.

"Fire Controler!"Jeritnya

"Fire Controler?Apakah kamu Chanyeol ah?"Tanya Xiumin

Jdarrr!

Duarrr!

Bruakkk!

Xiumin masih saja bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri karena Dia mengerti akan kata-kata yang tadi dikatakan Oleh musuh mereka dan dia teringat dengan Masa lalunya.

Sedangkan Sehun dan Chen masih saja menyerang Chanyeol dengan sisa tenaga begitu aku juga harus membatu mereka yang kadang-kadang terlempar karena kekuatan Chanyeol yang begitu kuat.

Aku sebenarnya juga ingin mebantu mereka untuk mencoba berdiri lagi,tetapi Kata Chen aku tidak perlu membantu mereka karena bisa-bisa aku juga terluka.

Sebenarnya aku agak bosan untuk terus sembunyi disini,tetapi bagaimana lagi aku kan tidak mempunyai kekuatan seperti mereka dan aku hanya bisa mebantu mereka dengan tubuhku sendiri dan itu juga bisa membuat diriku terpental entah sampai kemana.

Duarrr!

Bruakkk!

Xiumin masih saja bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri karena Dia mengerti akan kata-kata yang tadi dikatakan Oleh musuh mereka dan dia teringat dengan Masa lalunya.

Sedangkan Sehun dan Chen masih saja menyerang Chanyeol dengan sisa tenaga begitu aku juga harus membatu mereka yang kadang-kadang terlempar karena kekuatan Chanyeol yang begitu kuat.

Aku sebenarnya juga ingin mebantu mereka untuk mencoba berdiri lagi,tetapi Kata Chen aku tidak perlu membantu mereka karena bisa-bisa aku juga terluka.

Sebenarnya aku agak bosan untuk terus sembunyi disini,tetapi bagaimana lagi aku kan tidak mempunyai kekuatan seperti mereka dan aku hanya bisa mebantu mereka dengan tubuhku sendiri dan itu juga bisa membuat diriku terpental entah sampai kemana.

Chanyeol,dia bagiku adalah dongsaengnya Xiumin hyung karena tadi aku mendengar Xiumin hyung memanggi Chanyeol ah Sshi dengan kata "Donsaengku kenapa kamu jadi begini?"itulah apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Xiumin hyung

"Ah.. sungguh menyebalkan kalau hanya bersembunyi disini"Sunggutku

Aku terdiam tanpa bahasa,entah apa yang sekarang sedang aku luar sana mereka bertiga masih saja bergulat dengan sshi dan aku hanya termenung memandangi mereka.'Ah... sungguh menyebalkan!'

"kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini?"pintaku

"sampai kami semua bisa mengalahkan dia!"jawab Xiumin

"apakah aku boleh membantu kalian?"pintaku lagi

"andwe!"jawab Xiumin

"ayolah... aku ingin sekali membantu kalian... "kataku

"kamu dari tadi hanya ngomong itu-itu aja!"Sergah Chen

Aku semakin sebal saja karena mereka sama sekali tidak memperbolehkanku untu bagiku aku itu kuat-kuat saja walaupun cuma menggunakan tenagaku sendiri dan itu pasti bisa menbantu mereka walaupun cuma memabantu mendirikan mereka saja.

Bagiku itu sangat ... sungguh sengsara nasibku ini.

Aku terdiam sejenak untuk bisa menjenirkan pikiranku yang sudah kacau balau karena aku tadi telah memaki-maki mereka bertiga karena aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk membantu mereka. Aku mencoba melihat keluar jendela agar bisa melihat keadaan di luar dan ternyata Di luar sana sudah seperti lautan api dan Juga Xiumin,Chen dab Sehun mereka juga sudah kelelahan sekali 'tetapi katanya aku gak boleh membantu mereka?dan sekarang mereka telah kelelahan,apa yang harus aku lakukan?menunggu sampai mereka mati?andwee!'.

"Huh..huh..huh... aku udah gak kuat!"Teriak Sehun

"Ha... Ha... Ha... Akhirnya kamu udah gak kuat juga jadi aku tidak perlu direpotkan lagi olehmu!"Kata Chanyeol sinis

"Tapi Aku tidak akan kalah darimu!"Teriak Sehun lagi sambil Mengelap mukanya yang terkena debu

"Oh ya?kita lihat nanti!"

Pertarungan telah kembali dan sama seperti tadi aku tetap saja melihat merekavdengan perasaan campur aduk yaitu Marah,Capek dan Bosan telah menjadi itu terjadilah Badai yang sangat kuat sekali dan hampir saja menbuat api yang tadi telah di lontarkannya menbakar tempat persembunyianku.

"Sepertinya petarungan ini tidak akan selesai"Kata Xoumin kepada Sehun yang tepat berada di sebelahnya

"ya... bisa jadi"kata Sehun

"Kita butuh kekuatan teleportasi..."Gumam Xiumin

"Siapa yang mempunyai kekuatan teleportasi?"Tanya Sehun sambil mengeluarkan anginnya agar bisa menangkis serangan bertubi-tubi dari Chanyeol.

"aku tau,tetapi kamu tidak boleh mebgeahuinya"

"kenapa hyung?"

"sudahlah"Kata Xiumin sambil melempari esnya ke arah Chanyeol

Sehun hanya bisa menuruti kata hyungnya karena baginya pasti dia akan mengetahui Chen dia hanya bisa menggunakan petirnya untuk beberapa kali saja karena kalau misalnya petirnya bercampur dengan kwkuarannya Xiumin dan Sehun pasti akan terjadi hal yang sangat buruk.

Entah sampai kapan pertarungan ini akan terua berlangsung tapi,bagiku pasti berhari-berhari karena kekuatan mereka bertiga dan juga Chanyeol sama-sama sekilas melihat ke arah Chanyeol dan aku melihat sesuatu ada di tangannya hmmm... seperti berlian tapi,aku hanya melihat sekilas saja.'Apakah dari situ munculnya kekuatan? sepertinya tidak! huh! tenanglah Jongin...kamu tidak perlu bingung-bingung... ah... kapan pertarungan ini bida selesai?!'.

Tetapi tiba-tiba...

"Awas Chen!"Teriak Sehun.

Aku pun tersontak kaget dan cepat-cepat untuk keluar dan menyelamatkan segera berlari agar aku bisa menyelamatkan Chen lebih cepat dari api yang dilontarkan ke arahku dan juga ,saat aku menarik badan Chen aku mersa kalau aku telah berpindah tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Xiumin dan Sehun bertarung dan Chen akhirnya saling tatapan karena kami berdua binging karena kami berdua bisa berpindah tempat dengan melihat mata Chen yang mengisyaratkan kalau aku harus menceritakannya kenapa bisa ada disini.

"kenapa kita ada disini?"Tanya Chen langsung

"aku tidak tau"Jawabku

"bukannya kamu yang memindahkan kita?"Tanya Chen lagi "dan bagiku hyung itu adalah kamu"

"eng... i don'no"

"whatever!"kata Chen sok pakai bahasa inggris "lalu kita ngapain?"

"hmmm..."kataku sambil berpikir

Tetapi saat aku sedang berpikir,Xiumin tiba-tiba berbicara dalam otakku.

[Kai!]

[Xi.. Xiumin kenapa hyung bisa berbicara di dalam otakku?]

[ah... itu sangat gampang sekali untuk menggunakan kekuatan telepati][telepati?!]

[waeyo?kamu tidak tau telepati?]

[a.. aku tau tapi,kenapa bisa?]

[sudahlah.. cepat suruh Chen untuk mengeluarkan letirnya!]

[buat apa hyung?]

[ya buat bantu aku dan !]

[baik hyung!]

[kalau gitu aku putusin sambungannya]

Aku segera menghampiri Chen yang duduk sambil membuat gambaran di aku melihat gambar yang tadi telah dibuat oleh Chen disana ada gambar yang melambangkan segi enam,tetapi aku tidak tau makaud dari gambar itu.

"Chen hyung!"panggilku

"ne?"Tanya Chen

"kamu disuruh sama Xiumin hyung untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan hyung!"kataku

"kenapa kamu tau kalau Xiumin nyruruh aku?"

"Xiumin hyung menghubungi aku dengan telepati,Sudah Kajja hyung!"

"baiklah"kata Chen sambil berdiri dan juga mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi.

Dan sekarang aku kembali diam lagi sambil memikirkan hal-hal yang bagiku sangat ganjal 'kenapa aku bisa ada disini ya? padahal tadi aku hanya menarik tubuh Chen hyung... apakah aku juga memiliki kekuatan? andwe.. apakah hanya pertolongan dari tuhan? bagiku ne... tapi,kenapa tadi aku bisa berbicara menggunakan telepati? dan itulah yang membuatku is really really amazing! ohh.. oh... aku tidak boleh senang dulu karena ini bisa jadi khayalanku saja'.

"kai!"panggil lebih kenceng dari suara truck (?)

"n... ne,waeyo Chen hyung?"tanyaku gelagapan

"minggir,nanti bisa-bisa kamu kena petir!"Perintah Chen

"ohh.. ne.. ne"kataku sembari berpindah tempat ke sebelah Chen.

"kamu pasti mempunyai kekuatan juga"kata Chen

"kok hyung bisa tau?"tanyaku

"karena kata Xiumin sebentar lagi ada 2 guardian yang akan bangkit dan itu adalah kamu dan juga Sehun"kata Chen

"maksud hyung aku dan Sehun ah juga mempunyai kekuatan seperti Hyung dan Xiumin?"

"ya bisa dibilang begitu"

"tapi,kenapa aku bisa terpilih sebagai Guardian?"

"karena aku punya jiwa pemberani"

"ada berapa Guardian sih?"

"kalo kata Xiumin sih ada 12 Guardian"

"berarti yang sudah jadi guardian ada 4?"

"ada 5"

"siapa hyung? bukannya Aku,Hyung,Sehun dan Xiumin?"

"Chanyeol juga"

"Cha... Chanyeol juga?"

"waeyo?"

"bukannya dia musuh?"

"dia itu aslinya adalah Guardian tapi,entah kenapa sekarang bisa jadi jahat"

"hyung..."

"ne?"

"tadi aku melihat Chanyeol menggengam sesuatu du tangannap dan bendq itu berwarna hitam"

dan sesaat setelah aku berkata begitu langit sudah mulai gelap dan sekarang petir menyambar ke mana-mana.

Maaf ya Yang belum baca Chapter 2 soalnya yang Chapter ke 2 itu gabung sama Chapter 1 hehe... tapi,semoga kalian suka!

Seperti biasa tinggalkan Coment ya :)


End file.
